


A Brave New World

by GohanRoxas



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Parallel Universes, Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 14:17:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8492989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GohanRoxas/pseuds/GohanRoxas
Summary: [LOK x AU!KH] When Korra and Asami's Spirit World vacation starts to become a little less fun than it had had started out, the homesick duo decide to return home...but a strange, new Spirit Portal brings them elsewhere. Some parallel universe that neither of them were familiar with. Bending was still a thing, yes, but nothing else they knew was here. Except for people who needed the help of the Avatar, and evil benders working for a megalomaniac. Seems Korra's legend was far from over.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I literally came up with this idea only a few hours ago, refined it with the help of my girlfriend, then spent a few hours writing the first chapter. And I'm surprisingly proud of it.
> 
> Just a disclaimer before I do anything. I may up the rating if I choose to include some more adult content in relation to the relationships building here, both Korrasami and the others that I haven't decided on yet.

The Spirit World was beautiful, but it wasn’t home. Spirits amongst humans was one thing, but being humans amongst spirits? It just felt…weird. Not even being around Iroh made this place feel any better, or even Jinora’s occasional visits with Kai and Tenzin.

The long and short of it was that Korra missed her friends and family. She missed the South Pole, she missed Republic City…but she wasn’t alone. She had the person she planned to spend the rest of her life with here with her.

A hand slipped into her own, a body resting against hers, a head on her shoulder. Korra sighed happily and melted against her partner. Much better.

“Miss home?” she was asked.

“Yeah…” the Avatar admitted. “I mean, yeah, the Spirit World’s amazing, even better for a first date…but it just…doesn’t feel like the right place for us. I think we should go home.”

“You’re right. I miss it too. I wonder how Bolin and Opal are doing.”

Korra laughed. “Yeah, I hope Opal’s calmed him down this time. Come on, there’s a portal nearby.” So saying, she stood and lifted her partner into her arms. “Ready, Asami?”

“For you? Of course.” Asami smiled and kissed Korra softly.

* * *

 

Somehow, this Spirit Portal felt…different to the ones in the North and South, the ones she was forced to open to free Vaatu. It seemed to glow with a deep light, a warming light that she didn’t feel from the other two. It was…calming, yet unnerving, as if there was something completely different beyond it.

“Are you sure this is going to get us home?” Asami wondered aloud, her face worried. It wasn’t that she didn’t trust her girlfriend...she just didn’t trust her entirely when it came to spiritual matters.

“Of course I am!” Korra almost spluttered. “…I think.”

“Sweet Raava, Korra, don’t say things like that. I don’t wanna end up in some alternate future where Amon, Unalaq, Zaheer and Kuvira all rule the world with an iron fist.”

“Yeah, like that’s out there.” Holding onto Asami’s hand, she pulled her through the portal…

…and out into the streets.

“See? What did I tell you? We’re back.” Korra silently breathed a sigh of relief; she didn’t have anything to worry about after all.

“I’m not so sure…” Asami muttered, pointing at something just to the right of them.

“What?” the Avatar wondered, turning to see…what in the name of the spirits was that?

Whatever it was, it was small, white and floating. It resembled a spirit, almost having the body of a tiny bear, a giant red nose, pink cheeks and slit-like eyes under some kind of antenna, which itself was topped by a red puff-ball. On its back were a pair of purple bat-like wings. The thing turned and spotted them, hopped a little in the air before crossing the street and hovering near them. “Who are you two, kupo? Are you new here, kupo?”

Both Korra and Asami blinked repeatedly.

The spirit tilted its head, the puff-ball falling in front of its face for a moment. “Are you two okay, kupo?” Its voice was like that of a young child. “You seem upset, kupo…”

“What…what spirit are you?” Korra stammered, confused.

“Spirit?” the thing asked. “What’s a spirit? I’m a Moogle, kupo!”

Before either of them could ask any more questions about this…Moogle thing, they heard a voice call, “Stop, thief!” Their heads turning – and not noticing the Moogle panic and flee – they spotted a tan-looking young man with dark hair dashing down the street with a sack of…something in his hand. “Outta the way!” he called, bumping into Asami as he went.

She didn’t fall or anything – she was far too graceful for that – but Korra saw red. She immediately went into her Earthbending stance and stomped, launching a pillar of stone under the thief and launching him upwards; Korra’s next move was to wrap him in rock and bring him to the ground, leaving him pinned to the ground and sending his sack to the floor…and its contents rolling to Korra’s feet.

The Avatar picked up the item and looked at it in confusion and annoyance. “Cabbages?”

“ _My_ cabbages!” the thief called, his voice panicked.

It was at that point that a whole bunch of men in militaristic uniforms surrounded the area. Some used their own Earthbending to free the thief, while others…focused on surrounding Korra and Asami.

“What’s happening?” Asami asked, turning to look at all of them.

The circle of men parted for just one moment to allow a man in a flowing white coat to pass into the centre. The man was vaguely hunched over, his hands clasped behind his back, long dirty blonde hair covering the lapels of office on his shoulders. His eyes were a dull green, but they had an intelligence hidden within.

He gave the both of them a thin-lipped smile. “Greetings, ladies. Welcome to Radiant Garden. My name is Even, Captain of the police force here. You are both under arrest.”

* * *

 

Asami had to say in Captain Even’s defense, they were treated with an amount of respect as they were led to the RGPD’s offices – which may have had something to do with Korra’s showing of Earthbending prowess and her assistance in catching the thief. They weren’t even put into a cell upon their arrival, but rather taken to Even’s office and placed gently in front of his desk. Korra looked annoyed – even angry – but her girlfriend’s hand on her leg seemed to keep her from blowing up.

“So what exactly are we charged with, Captain?” Asami wondered, cutting off any kind of angry outburst that her dark-skinned lover may have come up with.

Even was flicking through a file before placing it gently on his desk and sitting back in his chair. “Miss…Sato, was it? And Korra, I believe you said was your friend’s name.”

“Girlfriend,” Asami corrected.

“Ah, of course. My apologies.” He smiled, his honesty coming through in his voice even if the smile he gave seemed fake. “Well, Miss Korra is charged with unauthorised bending in a public place and vigilante justice. You yourself are charged with aiding and abetting a vigilante. I apologise. If I could, I would give you both medals and send you on your way. But that is the law that President Ansem has in place.”

“It’s a stupid law!” Korra blurted.

“Korra!” Asami hissed. “Let me do the talking.”

The Avatar huffed and nodded, sulking.

“Sorry, Captain. We’re kind of…confused. Where are we, exactly?”

Even blinked. “I believe I mentioned Radiant Garden already.”

“Well, yes, but is this the United Republic? The Fire Nation? The Earth Kingdom?”

“…I’m sorry, but I’m unfamiliar with these places.”

Now it was Asami’s turn to blink. “You haven’t?”

Meanwhile, as the two of them spoke, Korra had calmed down and discovered something. “The Spirit Portal.”

Both Asami and Even looked at her and spoke in unison. “What?”

“The Portal we came back from the Spirit World in!” she exclaimed. “I knew it felt different from the others. We must have…that portal must have come out here, in some…in some parallel universe!”

Everyone in the room took time to let that sink in; Even looking thoughtful, Asami looking…uh-oh.

"Korra?” she smiled, her voice deceptively light.

The Avatar gulped. “Yeah, Sami?” She really hoped the nickname lessened the coming storm.

“If you thought that the portal felt different, why did we still go through it?” Oh good Raava, she was terrifying when she got like this. And all Korra could do was flounder at the question.

Until a new, authoritative voice rang out. “Because something told her to come through. The voice of Destiny, one might say.”

Everyone turned to the door to Even’s office to discover a man standing there, in a flowing white and brown coat covering what appeared to be light armour combined with a shirt of some kind. His pants seemed to billow at the ankle and he wore some kind of armoured boot on both feet. His long black hair was tied back in a ponytail, his facial hair trimmed, and old war scars painted his face.

“Ah, Councillor Eraqus,” Even said, rising from his chair in respect. “It’s a…surprising pleasure. What brings you to the city?”

“A Moogle told me of two new citizens,” he drawled, giving Korra and Asami an amused look, getting a pair of confused, bashful ones in reply. “I understand they’ve been charged under Radiant Garden’s vigilante laws?”

“Yes, unfortunately. I would prefer to let them go with a warning…”

“Then release them into my custody,” the man suggested. “If what they say is true, they come from a place very different from our own and will need some kind of guidance. I believe I can help them get it.”

Even considered it. “I believe so as well. I will call Chief Braig and arrange for the charges to be dropped in exchange for them going into the custody of one of Radiant Garden’s councillors.” He smiled, actually looking as genuine as he sounded. “My thanks, Councillor.”

“But of course,” Eraqus bowed, before turning to look at the confused prisoners. “Right this way, my new friends.”

Still horribly confused, Korra and Asami stand and follow this strange saviour – after Asami shakes hands with Captain Even.

Once they left the building, Eraqus walked them to a car and opened the door for them before slipping into the seat himself, facing them. “Driver, to Departure, if you please.”

The car pulled out onto the road and their ‘new friend’ gave them a wry smile. “I’ve hoped you would come…Avatar.”

Korra looked at Asami. Asami looked at Korra.

Great Raava, what the hell was happening?


End file.
